Pitiful Bliss
by callmeisukesama
Summary: The past is not an easy reality to forget, it comes back to haunt you, causing anger, and even vengeance.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isuke takes action by fighting Tokaku in a fight they both never thought could ever happen. Yayy I'm so glad i thought about this story, I have yet to read a fanfic where Isuke and Tokaku fight again. I am sorry if this story popped up randomly, i wanted to know what you guys think of my idea. Leave a review if you wish :D**

* * *

The calm breeze of the air did nothing to quell her frustration today. Normally, Isuke relied on the aquatic feel of the ocean to ease her in relaxation, but things were different. Something from the past was bothering Isuke. This event had only occurred a few months ago. She couldn't let go of it so easily. Isuke thought as she laid on a chair and drank a fruit smoothie. She was getting frustrated with this feeling that wouldn't go away. The feeling of defeat, dominated by a certain blue haired assassin named Azuma Tokaku. She failed to assassinate Ichinose Haru. It was embarrassing for her to know she lost to a virgin assassin. How can Isuke Inukai lose to Tokaku Azuma? She is an experienced assassin who has killed countless people, yet she was conquered by Azuma. Isuke cursed at herself for her incompetence and looked up at the sky.

Eisuke glanced at Isuke, who sat in front of her. He quietly watched as she closed her eyes and sighed in anger. His heart ached for the woman he adopted as his daughter, wishing that whatever pain she was feeling he could make disappear.

"Isuke?" he whispered to get her attention but to no avail. Isuke still had her eyes shut.

"Isuke?' he called out again, louder this time.

Isuke opened her eyes and stared at him seriously.

"Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you honey?"

"Why would there be? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure Mama." Isuke avoided Eisuke's gaze and looked at the ocean.

"Is it about you failing to kill that Ichinose girl?"

"Mama I don't want to talk about it please."

"Okay, that's fine. But I don't want that affecting your mood."

Isuke took a moment to think clearly.

"Hey Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever been defeated by another hitman before?"

"Well, I wouldn't say defeat. It is more like surrender but no I have never been defeated by any of my foes from the past. Some were close to killing me but they all failed. I had efficient skills that helped me throughout my life as a hitman. I was formidable, I killed my enemies before they had a chance to look at me. I have stumbled upon situations where I had to hand over my weapons in exchange for my life, but I still ended up coming up with ways to escape and take out my opponents. Where is all this coming from?"

Isuke ignored the question and sipped her smoothie. Eisuke patted his daughter on the shoulder to give her some comfort.

"Come on now. You can tell me."

Isuke didn't respond and turned around to face the opposite direction of Eisuke.

"Isuke, you can't keep dodging my question, ya know?"

"Sorry Mama but I rather deal with having this built up inside my mind than to talk about it."

"You're behaving like a child."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Just leave me alone."

"Do I have to ground you for a month?"

Isuke laughed and turned around.

"Mama I'm not a kid anymore."

"Of course you're not. You've grown into a strong woman with ambitions of your own. But even so, you'll always be my little Isuke."

Isuke smiled at Eisuke and placed her hand on Eisuke's hands and held a firm grip. She tried to remain composed and stared at the ground to have a moment to think of what to say. She can't just say she wants to kill someone out of revenge. She wanted to be discreet but also try to convince him that she wants to settle a rivalry between her and Azuma. But before she even plans her revenge she wants to train more until she feels she is ready.

"Well, let's say hypothetically I go and fight someone which was the person who defeated me and I do succeed in killing this person, will you allow me to commit this act?"

Eisuke eyed Isuke as if he were studying her eyes. He sighed and his sweet smile disappeared.

"I will not allow this action. It's too dangerous for you, especially because you're still injured. But also because you want to take revenge on someone who prevented you from winning. That's not how assassination works. You have to reflect from your mistakes, not provoke violence."

"I knew you wouldn't understand. It's not fair that I can't make my own decisions. I have to fight her!"

"Her? Who are you referring to?"

"Azuma Tokaku, she was the one who defeated me, injured my beautiful arms, and she had a chance to kill me but didn't. She's a virgin assassin."

Eisuke got up to pour himself some champagne.

"So this Azuma girl defeated you while you were at Myojo to assassinate Haru?"

"Yeah, she got in my way and beat me. It's so disgusting that I lost to a virgin assassin!"

"That must have been degrading for you, eh?"

Eisuke drank his champagne and poured some more and offered some to Isuke. He handed a glass of champagne and Isuke grabbed it and drank it like it was alcohol.

"It was, which is why I want to have a rematch with her and beat her ass!"

Eisuke nodded as he understood his daughter's frustration. Eisuke would do the same, but he is more experienced than Isuke and she tends to rush things and not be cautious, which has led to Isuke messing up and getting slightly injured in the past. He placed his glass of champagne on the table and sat down and watched his husband collecting seashells near the ocean. He turned to face Isuke who was waiting patiently for an answer from her Mama.

"Such persistence, that I can respect. But if there is one thing I know is that you can't go causing conflict with a girl as powerful as an Azuma, she is a formidable opponent, so be careful. Remember to dodge her every attack, and act quickly as you can, don't hesitate to kill, you are a master at knuckle knives so use them at your advantage. Please be careful, I don't want to see you coming back home with injuries everywhere."

"I know, and thank you Mama, I'll make sure to take her down this time!"

Isuke embraced her Mama in a tight hug and cheerfully walked to where her clothes were at to get changed and set up a plan to get revenge at Tokaku Azuma.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far from Isuke's current location, Tokaku and Haru were living together in a small apartment, it had a small entrance, and one bedroom, a small kitchen, and a small area to eat dinner.

"Is the ramen ready, Ichinose?"

"Almost, let me add some toppings on it."

Haru placed some eggs, bok choy, dried seaweed, corn, furikake, which is salt, fish flakes or bonito, sesame seeds, sugar and MSG. She walked to the table and placed it there as she sat down.

"It looks so appetizing, aren't you going to eat as well Ichinose?"

"It's okay I already ate some rice balls."

"Oh okay."

Tokaku grabbed her chopsticks and ate the ramen quickly and made sure to slurp. Haru grabbed a magazine and read while Tokaku ate.

"Hey Tokaku-san, do you want to accompany me to the supermarket?"

"What do you need to buy?"

"I saw these cute Dagashi candy and I really want to try them out."

"That is just junk food candy, Ichinose, try buying actual food."

"So what? I don't eat a lot of candy all the time. I'll give you some if you want."

Tokaku gave Haru a cute little grunted look.

"No thanks, but I'll go with you since you're my girlfriend."

"Yayyy! Thanks so much, I love you, Tokaku-san!" said Haru as she hugged Tokaku who got bumped as she was finishing her ramen.

They walked to the nearest supermarket and went inside the store. Haru searched for her candy and paid the clerk and they walked outside to head somewhere to relax.

"I feel like we should go to the park instead of going home so soon. We hardly go anywhere," said Haru as they were crossing a street light.

"I understand that we barely go outside but why at a park? We could go to a movie theater or maybe an arcade."

Haru clutched herself onto Tokaku's left arm and held her hand.

"I know but a park seems more peaceful. Just the two of us alone sounds romantic."

"Okay let's go to the park then. But we should leave soon after. The day seems to get cloudy. It might rain soon," said Tokaku as she walked faster.

They arrived at the park and hardly anyone was there. Only a few parents with their children and some teenagers were at the playground. Tokaku and Haru sat on a table that was there for the people. Haru opened her candy and gave some to Tokaku.

"Wow they're actually really good."

"Yeah they have a really sweet taste once you bite it."

For the rest of the time before they headed home, Tokaku gave Haru some pushes as she swung on the swing set. They enjoyed the cold breeze that whistled past their tears.

"I think we should head home now."

* * *

The sky was beginning to get dark due to the clouds moving to block the sun's shine. Isuke was determined to find Azuma and confront her in a violent matter. Instead of settling this matter in a peaceful way she wanted to strike her rival with blood shed. She was not planning to back down and lose again. Isuke was ready to assassinate Tokaku. Looking around at her surroundings she frowned. She had walked past the same blocks but no sign of Tokaku. It was going to be difficult to find her this way. Isuke surveyed her surroundings one last time and started to give up and instead walk back home. 'This is a complete waste of time, to think I would even be able to find her in this area was a bad idea from the start.' As she was about to turn around she spotted two girls. One with blue hair and the other with red hair. Instantly Isuke's heart began to race, as she slowed her pace and looked around in every direction hoping to see no police cops near. 'Okay, now is my chance'. Her thought made her stomach turn and her palms began to sweat. She balled up her fist and decided to take action.

"It's time for me to stop running, and stand up for what I want," she hissed with more boldness than she felt, while reaching into her skirt for her knuckle knives.

Isuke could feel herself getting closer to the person who defeated her and prevented her from being able to buy her parents' a villa and have them retire. 'How dare you do this to me, take me down and act as if you're stronger than me. I could have taken you out, but I wanted to push you to your limits to test you. This time I'll take you out.' Her brow frowned as she continued to follow behind her prey, determination evident in her gaze. She could feel the anxious feeling dissipating and being replaced by pure anger, rage, even she wasn't sure which it was.

'There you are.' Isuke thought as she walked into the small clearing and noticed Tokaku being protective as she held Haru close to her. The sky was fully covered by dark, grey clouds. It began to drizzle lightly. Isuke ran to get in their way by running towards them, distancing herself to not get close.

"Inukai!?" said Haru startled.

Tokaku got in front of Haru and stared at Isuke with a cold stare.

"My, my it's been quite a while since we last met. You both look the same. You must be living a wonderful life together I assume."

"Inukai what are you doing here?" asked Tokaku coldly.

"I'm here to get back at the person who defeated me. And that person is you."

The rain poured harder, causing their hair to get soaked.

"Give up now, we are not in Class Black anymore!"

Isuke snickered a grin and chuckled.

"You fool, you think I'm still after Haru? This time it's not her who I'm after. I'm after your life."

"inukai-san, please don't do this! Don't let the past haunt you! We can all still get along and be good friends. Please forget about the past and look to the future," said Haru in an attempt to persuade Isuke out of her urges to fight Tokaku.

"This ain't your fight Ichinose, butt out," snarled Isuke.

"Don't do this Inukai. You will regret messing with me," warned Tokaku.

"As if you scare me, I'll end you before you can even inflict damage on me."

"This is absurd! You really want to fight me!?"

"I plan to leave you dead on the ground, stained with your own blood. Revenge is my only option."

"Very well, I won't stop you from what you wish to fulfill from this point on until one of us drops dead. Ichinose, go back home, I'll be there soon," said Tokaku as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Ichinose one more time before she fights against Isuke.

"Tokaku-san, please don't do this, I don't want you to get hurt," begged Haru as she kissed Tokaku multiple times.

Tokaku placed her hand on Haru's hand and kissed her back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Haru nodded and ran until she was far from them. Tokaku turned around and faced Isuke. She gave her a cold deadly glare. Tokaku pulled out her knife from one of her boots and got ready to attack Isuke.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the sky. Isuke was the first to attack. Her knuckle knife clashed against Tokaku's knife. Sparks of silver streaks bounce off, both knives creating red brushes of light as they collided against each other. Isuke blocks an incoming strike from Tokaku, the edge of her knuckle knife barely stopping Tokaku's knife. Isuke exhales, her gaze sharp, eyes diminishing and brows knitted tight, clearly there was tension tightened all around them.

Isuke locks eyes with her, her glance brutally sadistic, she felt adrenaline rush to her body.

"You think you're all powerful because you're an Azuma!? You're a joke! Any assassin can kill you, even I! Once you're dead I'll be at ease!"

Isuke runs towards Tokaku, going for her wrist in an attempt to knock off her guard and secure an opening Tokaku immediately reacts quickly and moves away from the attack. Tokaku tries to throw off Isuke's balance by striking at her head on. Isuke realizes what Tokaku is planning and blocks the strike with both of her knuckle knives. Tokaku striked again this time and managed to catch Isuke off guard and lunged against Isuke's left arm and sliced her, causing blood to stain her black sleeve. The rain washed away her blood as it poured onto the ground. Isuke shook off the impact and swung at Tokaku's face, but Tokaku backed away and threw her knife at Isuke's right hand. Isuke winced at the pain, unable to understand why she couldn't dodge completely as her hand bled out, causing a stinging pain.

"Still want to continue?" Tokaku was ready to strike again.

"I will admit I underestimated you. But even a few cuts won't bring me down."

Isuke stumbled a bit to gain her balance. Her wounds were weakening her will to fight. Her wounded hand kept dripping blood. Isuke shook her head weakly, gathered all her remaining strength and lurched to her feet, her right hand clamped over the clothes that she wore and the gaping wounds.' Wounds…fuck…What did Isuke think she was playing at? She risked another cold glare at Tokaku.

A wave of intense pain swept over her, and she doubled over retching, wondering if God was about to call her home at any second. Lips pulled up in agony, she mumbled a curse word to herself

"Drop the knife, Inukai. This fight is over," said Tokaku as she led her guard down.

"This fight isn't over until one of us drops dead," Isuke snarled under her breath.

She quickly swung at Tokaku with her knife, barely scratching her left cheek. Tokaku tripped on the slippery rain and fell down, which gave Isuke an advantage. She managed to stab Tokaku's arm, sending a scream of agony and intense pain on Tokaku.

"I made myself clear, didn't I? I will kill you, Azuma."

Tokaku smeared the blood from her left cheek and struggled to stand. She smiled crudely.

"Well you finally got me. But it's not enough to weaken me."

She pulled a knife from her skirt and charged towards Isuke and slightly cut her exposed waist. Isuke grabbed a hold of Tokaku and punched her on the face, sending Tokaku to collapse on one knee and drop her knife. Tokaku stood up again and curled her fist to punch Isuke. She missed a few times but did manage to punch her really hard, but Isuke didn't screech in the pain. She balled up her fists as well and leaned over to punch the daylights out of Tokaku. But Tokaku had more strength in her punches and made Isuke pant heavily due to exhaustion.

Isuke and Tokaku suddenly peeled off towards each other. Both girls collided. There was the sound of flesh and bone impacting the other, then of fists striking flesh. Their fight was not about knife fighting anymore, it was almost childishly played out. The rain made them slip at one point but they kept fighting each other. They flailed at one another, trying to get in a blow, sometimes grasping each other in a powerful bear hug, intending to squeeze the life out of the other. Their feet slipped, collided and moved like they were dancing together in an awkward manner. Both girls were trying to dominate each other, Tokaku pressed her grip on Isuke's injured hand, making her scream in agony.

"Aah!"

Tokaku was pushed off by Isuke and made her drop her knife. Isuke tackled Tokaku and used this moment to attempt to stab Tokaku but only managed to scratch her hand. Tokaku punched Isuke and got on top of her to lock her arms and make her surrender.

"Give up now!"

Isuke used all of her remaining strength and kicked Tokaku on her injured wound, Tokaku winced in pain. Isuke scooted away from Tokaku. She began to pant heavily again, most of her stamina was used up. Tokaku still had plenty of stamina left and got up to defend from any attacks by Isuke. She grabed another knife from her skirt and proceeded to attack. Isuke grabbed Tokaku's hand and punched her to drop her once again. Tokaku coughed out blood and made sure to let Isuke know she had plenty of knives. She clutched her knife and waited for Isuke to attack this time.

"What makes you keep fighting, Inukai?"

"Rage, courage, pride. I have lots of reasons to fight until my last breath."

"You've gotten better."

"Don't praise me. I will make sure to cut that thin neck of yours."

Tokaku shot Isuke a menacing glare and lunged towards her and was blocked by Isuke's knife. But she managed to cut Isuke's face. Isuke was stunned and tried her best to keep her distance from Tokaku's knife but she couldn't. Tokaku stabbed her other hand, and Isuke screamed in searing pain.

"You fucking sneaky little -"

She was kicked in the guts by Tokaku and fell down. She tried to suppress the pain from all her wounds and clutched her knife. She got up and striked at Tokaku. Isuke goes for Tokaku's abdomen and impaled her stomach but not too deep. Tokaku collapsed to the ground and tried to breath for air. Isuke lets out a quiet gasp of discomfort as she was losing her stamina and lots of blood.

Isuke stumbled and fell to the ground, spitting out blood. She let her knuckle knives crash onto the wet hard surface of concrete. Rain poured onto them. Her eyes were closing, but she fought to keep them open.

"Guess no one won, boring," mumbled Isuke as she barely had her eyes open.

Tokaku was losing blood and if she didn't seek medical help soon, she will not make it.

"So this is how death feels like…" Tokaku whispered her words and winced as she made small movements.

Isuke turned to look at Tokaku struggle to get up. She used all her remaining strength but fell once more on the ground. Her eyes were closing.

"I forgive you…"

Isuke was in shock when she heard those words from Tokaku. She used her wounded hands to get up a little.

"Azuma…"

Tokaku smiled and closed her eyes, blood dripping from her wound. Isuke couldn't move. It was almost as if the whole world stopped moving. She couldn't stop staring at Tokaku's smile. How can she forgive Isuke after all the hell she went through? It didn't make sense to Isuke. She is not someone who can forgive anyone easily. It takes time and some thought to make such an unexpected decision. After all, look at all the fighting they endured. Isuke had immense hatred for this girl and now she no longer feels that hatred. She cannot understand this girl, why would she say that?

Isuke finally got on her feet and held her knife in her hand firmly. 'Now is my chance to kill her' thought Isuke. But she could't muster up her strength to end the girl. Something in her heart changed. She dropped the knife and decided to help the girl get her wound treated. She used her hands to pick up the girl, the pain stung but Isuke had to endure it. She dragged the girl by putting one arm over her shoulder and slowly pulled the girl to get her out of the rain.

"Well, I forgive you too."

* * *

They were picked up by Eisuke who was called by Isuke. Both girls were at home, well at least in Isuke's home.

"What you both did was so childish and careless!"

"I know Mama, but let's save that for later. Just help this girl with her wounds."

"Huh? Wasn't she your enemy?"

Isuke reddened a bright pink color.

"I only want her to not die, especially not in our house."

"So why did you not kill her?"

Eisuke used a wad to wipe off blood from Tokaku. Her wound in her abdomen was finally patched up with bandages, she was saved by Eisuke.

"She said something that made me feel appalled. I don't know why it made me feel remorseful but she changed my mind about killing her. I know it sounds stupid."

"Not at all. She made you see what you couldn't see at first. You shouldn't make yourself look like the bad guy."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Now let's patch up your wounds. And you're grounded too."

"Aww why Mama?"

"For trying to do something way too dangerous, and being careless."

"But that's not fair. I was only doing what I know how to do."

"No excuses. Now help me with your friend. She needs to sleep somewhere."

"She's not my friend."

"You sure?"

"Yes Mama."

"What a shame. She seems friendly. Perhaps when she wakes up, you and her can try to get along and I can meet her in a polite manner."

That same day, Isuke couldn't stop thinking about what Tokaku said to her. Isuke really had to learn to be less hostile with people. She looked at her wounds and felt disgusted. She has never done an act such as this. She can only imagine that she only did this because she couldn't accept her defeat back at Myojo. She was really hoping she was going to win and surprise her parents with the villa she dreamed of buying for them. She sighed in annoyance and tucked herself in her blanket.

Tokaku was sleeping on a bed in one of the extra rooms that the house had. She was tucked in by Eisuke. He turned off the lights and closed the door. The rain soon subsided and the night was peaceful once again.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the intense fight between these two, expect more to come soon.**


End file.
